This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To enhance our scientific events and maintain complementary institutional activities: The scientific events of the Gene Center (annual international symposia, colloquia, and seminars) are highly visible and extremely successful programs that we propose to continue. These programs serve multiple functions that are crucial to the development of the Gene Center as a first class research program. They serve to expose the Gene Center community to first class research by bringing top researchers to Hunter. They also serve to highlight the research conducted at the Gene Center and provide opportunities for research collaboration. The Gene Center retreat provides an important opportunity for Gene Center researchers to participate in discussions and workshops on professional and organizational development, and to share scientific information in a focused setting. We plan to replicate and enhance a successful retreat we conducted in May 2001. We will also continue to support complementary initiatives with institutional funds. These initiatives include the Gene Center Graduate Research Support program which recruits outstanding U.S. and Minority graduate researchers into Gene Center labs and the Summer Program for Undergraduate Research (SPUR), a program that plays a significant role in preparing minority undergraduate students for careers in biomedicine. Significant outreach activities of the Gene Center that involve publicity and promotion as well as recruitment of faculty are also supported by these institutional funds. The Gene Center and the JustGarciaHill websites also provide essential support to the outreach activities of the Gene Center and will receive modest institutional funds for operation.